


Fake Smiles

by Anonymous



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Addiction, Age Difference, Age Play, Altered Mental States, Anal Plug, Animalistic, Blindfolds, Body Horror, Body Worship, Brainwashing, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Brothels, Child Abuse, Child Soldiers, Clones, Conditioning, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Disguise, Double Life, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Drunkenness, Duct Tape, Emotional Manipulation, Father/Daughter Incest, Fluff, Fondling, Forced Abortion, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Furry, Gags, Grinding, Human Experimentation, Humiliation, Immortality, Incest, Lace, Large Breasts, Leashes, Lingerie, Love Confessions, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Disintegration, Milking, Mother/daughter incest, Multi, Muzzle Kink, Naked Cuddling, Narcissism, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Paralysis, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Pet Names, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Addiction, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Sociopathic character, Spanking, Tattoos, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - F/F/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Vibrators, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 14,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: One lived an a facility overseeing clones of himself. One a playboy with dark fantasies. A close-knit family that wasn't what it seemed. A group of siblings who cared about each other too much. A family broken by loss. A twisted police officer and his vigilante sister. There was one thing linking them all, one factor that forced them into the same street. They were immortal, had watched the years pass and new families grow and die over time.





	1. Keyes 1

Carlton loosened his tie after a long day’s work, his home was rumoured to be an institute for the experimentation on mental patients. It was closer to the truth than he’d like to admit. The fact that he primarily worked in an office he’d built into his house didn’t really help matters he mused as he powered off the computer, he stood up, not bothering to pick his suit jacket off the floor – one of the slaves would handle that. He’d been offered a surprising amount of money to be the template of a cloning project; once it had proven successful he had been given all eight to do with as he wished. There had been a defect in two of them, one of them had been destined to age faster than the others (thankfully he’d stopped once he hit his twenties); the other had been ‘born’ a girl. He’d raised them both as his children, though they had denied all knowledge of knowing him once they’d learned what he’d done.

“What’s done is done.” He growled at the voice in his head as he downed one of remaining beer bottles. He’d become aggressive since he lost them, taking out his anger on the other six, he knew what his body could take, those clones served as the perfect anger-management tools. His ‘son’ had gotten back in touch with him, though his mind had been twisted into the same dark cunning as Carlton’s, he’d once invited him over and they’d spent a night of indulging in their dark fantasies, the clones couldn’t really fight back after all.

“14939, get in here.” He growled into the microphone on his shirt collar, each clone had an implant in their ears, each one synced up to his mic. He’d had the implants removed from Charlie and Colt when he’d decided to raise them as his own. 14939 – ‘Ross’ as he called himself – hurried into the room, donned in the same orange hoodie and grey jeans as the others, his hair dyed blonde and shaved close to his scalp with a barely noticeable shadow around his jaw. The man stood ramrod straight, his clothes hanging off him; the clones had once possessed the same muscle mass as him, though now they only had enough for them to look healthy. He strode over to the clone and clasped a hand around his throat.

“Listen closely 14939, I’m going for a shower, when I get back I want this room spotless. There will be consequences, do you understand?” The clone nodded as much as the hand around his throat would allow, Carlton released him and headed up the stairs, not needing to look at the room to know the clone would be nowhere near finished by the time he came down. He entered his bedroom and sent a predatory glare at the clone bound in the corner, 64106 ‘Jamie’ had attempted to escape the night before, now the clone would have to pleasure him for a week if he ever wanted to re-join the others. He walked across the room and entered the small bathroom, quickly removing his clothes and stepping into the shower. The cubicle wasn’t really big enough for a man of his build, but it wasn’t uncomfortable; he didn’t stay in there long enough for it to be. He quickly dried off and stared at his erection in the full-wall mirror. He knew he was twisted, and the very image of 14939’s impending terror was enough for him to hurry down the stairs; and just as he’d thought, the clone had only just managed to clean the kitchen area, the living area and dining table were still covered in empty bottles, he had an idea.

“Against the wall 14939.” The clone followed his order quickly, likely knowing how bad it could be if he delayed. Carlton advanced slowly, lifting up one of the more durable bottles as he approached. He marched Ross over to the stairs, slipping the clone’s hoodie off and using it to bind his wrists to the beam running along the bottom. He retrieved his pocket-knife from the coffee table and cut the clone’s shirt from his body before stuffing the material in his mouth, he hated it when they screamed.

“How does it feel?” He asked softly as he grinded their hips together, reaching around the clone’s torso to undo his fly, the clone shivered when Carlton’s hand ghosted across his stomach. Carlton ignored this as he slipped the belt from the clone’s waist, binding it around his mouth in case he tried to spit the shirt out. He leaned down and yanked the sneakers from the clone’s feet, the jeans quickly following. He slipped his hand into the clone’s boxers and gently massaged his dick, ignoring how hard his own was for the moment. The material slipped off easily and Carlton stood up.

“Time for some fun.” He lifted the bottle and slowly slid the neck into the clone’s rear, watching as the man instantly began writhing against his binds. He didn’t stop until the neck had been slid all the way in, listening to the clone’s muffled cries. He reached up and unbound the man’s wrists, making sure to keep them firmly in his hand; he walked the slave over to the living area. He pushed him against the couch cushions, yanked the bottle out and began thrusting, not stopping until the clone was a sobbing mess on the floor.


	2. Barron 1

Colt stared at his reflection; physically he was the same age as his ‘father’ though his hair had already turned grey. He’d had his hair styled in to a Mohawk, the fin dyed a nice blue, he got dressed and roused the bitch he’d slept with last night. Women loved him, though not because he was naturally a good person, his father had taught him the art of manipulation, he knew how to make himself look desirable, how to convince his conquests that they were the ones begging for his cock. He’d had a couple of boyfriends, no, boytoys in the past. Though he’d quickly grown bored of them. His father may be vain enough to be pleasured by men who we merely copies of himself, but Colt had better standards. He watched the woman leave from the kitchen, eating a meal he didn’t actually need; his father had paid for him to undergo surgery, Colt would never need to eat again thought it was nice to remind himself he could eat if he wanted to.

“Right, now what?” Colt had inherited the same sex drive as his father, and his hatred for contraception had led to him becoming a father to eleven children; seven girls, four boys. He truly pitied his conquests sometimes, he would charm them and convince them to sleep with them, only for many of them to return home to their husbands and have to live with the guilt of carrying someone else’s child. He laughed darkly as he stood up, sex was addictive, and his bitches only became more obedient the more they bred.

“That’s the way the world works.” He always liked to think of himself as the alpha male, slowly but surely romancing women away from their better halves and watching them pass his house with bulging stomachs and regret that could only be soothed by his touch. He could quite easily be a super villain, though he preferred to see himself as the ‘misunderstood playboy.’ He heard the doorbell ring and walked down the grand hall of his mansion, affectionately nicknamed ‘the box.’ He opened the door and there stood one of his many bitches, tearful eyes gazing hopefully at him. How pathetic. He stood aside and allowed her to walk in, watching as she disappeared up one of the staircases. He followed after her, easily morphing his expression into one of concern. The two of them gathered in the sitting room, her body immediately curling against his, just as he had conditioned her to do.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” His tone was soft, easily hiding his disdain of pet-names, the woman pressed further against him, hand immediately playing with the zip on his jeans. Perfect, he was skilled when it came to conditioning people to want him with mild prompts disguised as innocent actions or genuine questions.

“He dumped me.” He internally smiled, sure he didn’t intend to actually break couples up, it was just a side-effect of his indulgence. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, one of her hands slipping under his shirt, he very much liked where this was going.

“I’m sorry.” Apologising was a good tactic, he tricked them into thinking that their nights of pleasure was merely him reluctantly agreeing to their wishes, that he merely put up with what they wanted to do. This way they felt as though they had to reassure him, that they had to make it up to him.

“He just doesn’t understand, I want this, I need this. You give so much it just doesn’t seem right to not repay you.” He had no doubt that they wanted it, or that they needed it. Upon personal request, his father had given him an injection that made his seamen addictive, he was their drug and it would be too bad to not give them what they wanted.

“Come with me darling, I have something to show you.” He stood up, her hand immediately seeking his, her head immediately finding his shoulder. He lead her up the stairs to his room, the scent of sex always hung heavily in here, the injection made even the lingering scent addictive. He felt her body leaning further against him and he gently lifted her up and placed her on his bed.

“Do you want me baby girl? Do you need me?” He watched her nod and slowly slipped out of his clothes, knowing that the longer it took him the more she would crave him. He silently swallowed a pill, watching with a pleased smile as his cock hardened. His length was impressive; his father definitely had good genes. He got on the bed and crawled over to his bitch, who was already whining impatiently. He slid his hand slowly up her body before easing her out of her shirt and skirt. She was wearing lace, another sign of his conditioning.

“I love you baby girl.” He praised as he removed her underwear, leaving her pleasantly vulnerable, she shivered as he looked at her. Her nipples were pleasantly hard, he gently pressed down on them, enjoying the gasp it caused. He allowed her a few seconds to adjust before he began thrusting, gently sucking on one of her nipples at the same time. Unlike his father he enjoyed the sounds his bitches made, her loud moaning pleasantly filling the air. He kept going until he felt himself release, the injection combined with the pill meant he could keep going long after they’d reached their climaxes. He pulled out and watched as she struggled to decide between continuing and sleeping.

“Come on baby, let’s get you cleaned up.” He picked her up effortlessly and ran a bath, gently placing her in the water. He bathed her and dressed her in the most revealing underwear he could find, it barely covered everything it was supposed to though she didn’t seem to mind. He picked her up again and carried her to one of the sofas. It would be better for her to sleep away from the addictive fog of his room. A few hours passed before she woke up, not seeming to care that he was the only one dressed.

“You feeling better now hun?” She asked, he smiled politely and nodded, they always thought they were the ones who should be comforting him. It was both pathetic and adorable.

“I should get going.” She stood up, Colt quickly following her example. He walked behind her and placed a deliberate hand on her bare stomach. Already picturing the bulge that would belong to him and him alone, his eyes growing dark with anticipation.

“I’ll lend you some clothes.” He headed up to his room and returned with the most revealing shirt and skirt he could find. He had heard the whispers, knew that the women he spent the nights with were often referred to as sluts and prostitutes. The clothing he gave them was intended to yield such results, if that’s how they started thinking about themselves then it only became easier to condition them, to turn them into mere dogs who would obey everything he said for a mere few seconds of his cock. He watched her dress and lead her to the door, not bothering to walk her home, the more it looked like they were here by choice the better.


	3. Canfield: 1

Katharine knew she wasn’t the perfect mother, she hadn’t wanted children to start with though she did grow to love all six of hers. That was the problem, she was proud of her kids but she was a bit too fond of one of them. Payton was the eldest of the six, and perfect in all the ways Katharine could ask for. She had once hoped that the fondness she felt was merely pride at her daughter’s accomplishments, but she knew she was kidding herself, no parent ever felt the desire the ravish their child where they stood, to claim each and every part of them as their own. She’d managed to hold back the urge for years though she could feel her willpower stretching thin as time went on. She loved her husband, she really did, but she knew that one day she’d snap and the close familial bond she had with both her husband and Payton would crumble.

“Hey mom, we’re home.” She heard Kieran call over from the front door, him and Payton worked at the same gym so they often arrived home at the same time though their working hours were different. Kieran didn’t look tired, though that’s probably because his job didn’t involve any actual exercise yet. Payton, on the other hand, was practically dripping in sweat; Katharine had to grip the kitchen counter to stop herself from ravaging the young woman where she stood.

“Hey mom.” The exhausted tone only served to add to Katharine’s arousal. She forced herself to get a grip and silently thanked whatever god was out there that her voice didn’t betray what she was thinking when she eventually began to speak.

“Go and get some clothes to change into while I run you a bath.” She watched Payton nod tiredly before leaving the room and allowed herself a few moments to calm down before heading outside. Their house used to be a small bed and breakfast, so why the bathrooms were outside she had no idea. She quickly filled the tub and waited for Payton to show up. The young woman arrived soon enough, pyjamas tucked under one arm.

“Don’t worry about your other stuff, I’ll come and collect those later.” Payton nodded thankfully before heading into the room. Katharine headed to the living room and decided to watch some TV before going to check on Payton. A few minutes passed before she stood up and headed back to the bathroom, she knocked on the door and went in after hearing Payton say it was alright to come in. Her daughter was sat on the floor near the bath, damp hair pushed behind her ears; she looked so peaceful. Katharine walked over to her and helped her to her feet, Payton’s head resting on her shoulder; she was close to falling asleep. Deciding it would be too risky to try getting her up the stairs, Katharine texted her husband to say that Payton would be in their room that night, only taking her over there once he’d responded that he’d sleep on the couch. She lay Payton down and stripped off; she only slept in her underwear, and climbed in bed, arms immediately wrapping around her child; oblivious to the final strands of her willpower snapping.


	4. Damon 1

Lauren didn’t know what to make of Charlie Keyes when they’d first met, she’d been skittish, as though she was just waiting for them to snap, she probably had been. But now she couldn’t imagine life without her. She smiled as she rolled over in bed, arms wrapping around her wife’s waist. It was Saturday, the only day of the week they both had off. Her brothers were probably lounging in their room, or doing something else. Two of your siblings being married to each other wasn’t as weird as she had initially thought it would be. Though that was likely because her wife was meant to be the clone of a madman, she was careful not to mention Carlton’s name when Charlie was in earshot. She felt Charlie press against her and felt a pleasant warmth in her chest, the other woman had avoided contact when she’d first moved in, now she sought it out, a massive improvement from flinching away from even the most innocent touches. Deciding it was time for breakfast (it was midday but who was keeping track?), Lauren reluctantly got up, gently shaking Charlie’s shoulder.

“Laur?” Lauren smiled and gently brushed a few strands behind her wife’s ear, her hair was a light shade of blonde, the tips dyed light blue as a kind of rebellion against her father.

“C’mon, let’s get some breakfast.” They headed down the stairs, hand in hand. Lauren knew what could’ve become of the woman beside her and planned on holding onto her for as long as possible. They grabbed whatever was left over from last night and ate in silence, Lauren’s gaze sweeping what could be seen from the windows. Before they met Charlie, the siblings had considered Carlton to be a decent man, but now they saw him for what he was. It was fair to say they were all protective of Charlie.

“You’re kind of cute when you’re brooding.” Lauren glanced at her wife who was gazing at her as though she was more than a small neighbourhood musician, which Charlie probably thought she was.

“Only kind of? I’ll have to work on that.” She joked as they loaded the dishwasher before gently pulling her in for a kiss. Charlie’s lips were always chapped though that never bothered either of them; she pulled away and gently caressed her cheek.

“What brought this on?” Charlie asked once Lauren had wound their hands back together.

“Nothing really, I just love you.” That was partly true. The full truth was that she knew Charlie’s ‘brother’ was trying to get back in touch with her and if there was anything about Colt Barron that Lauren knew, it was that the man was just as sadistic as his father. Barron had a reputation for being a ladies man, but Lauren wouldn’t be surprised if there was something more twisted at play, she didn’t know what she’d do if he did anything to Charlie.

“I love you too.” Lauren smiled at Charlie’s words and pulled the other woman into a hug, which was quickly turned into a bridal carry.

“Lauren!” Charlie yelled through a laugh, Lauren ignored her as she carried her over to the living area, the two of them snuggling up on the couch.

“I love you Lauren Damon.”

“I love you too, Charlie Damon.”


	5. Morse | Goth 1

Cassandra knew that not everyone was as well off as her family, it’s one of the reasons she decided to get a job instead of relying on her parents. She’d heard the whispers, knew that people thought she was waiting for the opportunity to flaunt her family’s wealth, that she only received high grades because of her parents’ bank balances. She did little to counter them, it didn’t matter what people thought of her, though she sometimes wished her life was as easy as people made it out to be. Their neighbour, Colt Barron, seemed nice enough; but Cassandra knew not everything was as it seemed with him, she knew that three of her siblings belonged to him, had heard her mother cry herself to sleep some nights. She knew to be careful when it came to strangers, but all that went out the window when she saw the teen napping on a park bench.

“Hello?” She called over, the other teen barely stirring. She was dressed in the uniform of a manual labourer. ‘She must be tired.’ Cassandra thought idly to herself, she headed over to one of the other benches and kept a close eye on the other teen. Barron hadn’t attempted to seduce any teens but she wasn’t willing to take that chance. It must’ve been a few hours before she stirred, blinking owlishly at her surroundings.

“Are you okay?” Cassandra asked as she walked over, the other teen glanced up in shock and Cassandra had to force herself not to wince at the dark shadows beneath her eyes, she couldn’t imagine how much work the other teen must be doing.

“What’s your name?” The other teen seemed very confused by her question, as though she wasn’t used to people talking to her.

“Taylor, what’s yours?” Cassandra smiled at the other teen’s awkwardness, she was kind of cute.

“Cassandra Goth.”


	6. Keyes 2

Carlton gazed at the contact list in front of him; his son’s idea was a good one though it would be difficult to pull off. Carlton had many shady contacts, an odd mix of twisted scientists and men with criminal records longer than their arms. He hadn’t always been this way, he’d once dreamed of becoming a movie star or a champion bodybuilder as most lads his age had done. His father had been a drunkard, an angry one at that, he’d quickly learned that the only way to survive was break him first. He hadn’t cried at the old fool’s funeral, though he had ensured people thought he missed him. He had to thank the old git for one thing though, his lifestyle had forced Carlton to grow a backbone, to become the very monster he’d once feared; he loved every moment of it, every fearful whimper the clones let out once they saw him, the way they bent to his will despite knowing the only thing they would earn was pain. They knew there was a world beyond the concrete walls of the facility, though the conversations they’d overheard him have with his son had convinced them that Carlton was an angel when compared with anyone else they might find. Except for 64106, he had escaped and seen just how well people treated each other, and so he must be reminded of his place.

“Let’s get this over with.” Carlton sighed as he stood up, he plodded up the stairs, silently pondering just what he should do, the possibilities were endless. He opened the door to his room and took a moment to admire his handiwork; military grade handcuffs locked around the clone’s wrists, the cuffs themselves hanging from a hook in the ceiling, his ankles were bound in neon pink duct tape, clothes piled up in the opposite corner.

“Wake up 64106.” The man’s eyes snapped open immediately, widening in fear upon seeing him. Carlton approached and yanked the single piece of tape from his mouth, tearing a few white hairs from his upper lip. 64106 cried out.

“You know what happens now boy. Do you have anything to say for yourself?” The man shook his head in defeat, silently bowing it as though that would let him off the hook. Carlton fisted a hand in the clone’s hair, forcing his head back and exposing his throat.

“Don’t make a sound and I may consider shortening your punishment time.” They both knew that was a lie, but Carlton knew the slave would obey it without question. He leaned forward and began sucking at the man’s throat, enjoying the way his Adam’s apple bobbed at the contact. Slowly he began sliding his tongue across the skin, fusing their bodies together at the same time. He gnawed at the flesh and only pulled back once he knew the man was seconds away from crying out.

“You’ve been a naughty boy, haven’t you?” The man nodded hesitantly, and Carlton gazed sadistically at the bruise on his throat.

“You wanted me to punish you, didn’t you? Hey, you wanted me to remind you of your place. Isn’t that right?” The man fearfully nodded, obviously fearing what would happen if he disagreed.

“There are easier ways to get my attention. But you just had to be a horny slut.” He stated in disappointment, enjoying the shivers that wracked the clone’s frame. Carlton slipped behind him, it wasn’t easy with how close to the wall the slave was bound, but he managed. He almost laughed when his dick easily slipped into the man’s rear. He began to thrust and didn’t stop until the clone went limp.


	7. Barron 2

Colt gazed out at the street outside, barely paying attention to the people who pointed at his mansion as they walked past; he didn’t care what they had to say. 35, 35 children and his desire still wasn’t satisfied. He listened desperately for the sound of someone knocking his door, nothing, his crotch throbbed uncomfortably; he needed to release but refused to pleasure himself, it would be a waste. The sound of his phone ringing startled him; he pulled it out of his pocket, hands shaking from withdrawal.

“Barron.” His voice was calm, he couldn’t afford for the desperation to affect it. He listened to the man on the other end speak, his expression morphing into a delighted smile.

“I understand, thank you for informing me.” He waited for the man to hang up before laughing in excitement. His plan could be put into action sooner than anticipated. He may be immortal, but the bitches he bred with weren’t as lucky; he’d been sad when his very first lover had passed; it’s why he ensured he always had multiple now. It seemed their mortality could be useful, generally he’d sever all contact with them when they grew too old or sick to breed, it seemed he was right to keep in contact with one.

“Dear old Kennedi.” He smiled; the old woman had written him into her will. Both her estate and her money was now his to do with as he pleased. He should probably call his father and tell him the good news but decided against it, the older man likely already knew. He headed to his room, closing his eyes as he breathed in the scent of his lovers.

“Soon my dears, soon.” Colt wasn’t a fool, he could feel it as the years went on, how the bitches became harder to lure in, harder to control. But he thinks he has a solution, if he were to present himself as their saviour, they would be willing to trust him, to lower their guard. What better way to break someone than stripping them of their pride, forcing them to surrender themselves to complete strangers, to become so fearful of the world that they would run to him and pay him everything he demands in return for his protection. It was perfect.


	8. Canfield 2

Katharine tried to focus on the document in front of her, tried, because all she could currently think about was Payton, and how nice those firm muscles would feel beneath her. She groaned as she dropped her head into her hands, she knew it was wrong, she knew she shouldn’t be having those thoughts about her own flesh and blood but she couldn’t help it.

“Hey mom.” She didn’t look up; she couldn’t show what the sound of that voice did to her. She heard Payton turn the tap on, listened to the water as it fell in an attempt to block out the desire coursing through her. She heard something being placed in front of her, she forced herself not to look at her eldest child as she picked up the glass of water, the seat dipping next to her as Payton sat down. Katharine shivered slightly when their legs brushed.

“Thank you.” She was thankful her voice remained even while she put the glass down, returning her attention to the paperwork in front of her. She finished it a few minutes later and, deciding she was stable enough to do so, glanced at Payton who had fallen asleep at some point. She gulped, Payton always looked younger when she was asleep, a fact that only made her more disgusted with herself. She couldn’t take it anymore, she lifted Payton into her arms, the heat between her legs building at the way her daughter nuzzled against her; the younger woman had more muscle than Katharine but she’d always been able to carry her easily. She shouldn’t be doing this, she thought, as she walked up the stairs to Payton’s room; she had a loving husband and kids that she was so proud of, she knew that what she was about to do would destroy all that if they ever found out.

“Then it’s a good thing they won’t.” She muttered as she placed Payton on her bed. She quietly walked over to the door and slid the deadbolt in place, draping a sheet over the two windows in the room, they may be on the top floor but she wasn’t taking any chances. She smiled slightly at her daughter’s guitar, she had two musically inclined children, both of which had sound-proofed rooms, no one would hear them now. She walked back over to the bed; Payton hadn’t woke up yet, good. She worked off Payton’s tank top, staring at the toned muscles in admiration, no, that would have to wait for now. She slowly removed the woman’s sneakers and socks before tugging off her cargo shorts, she was all too aware of her heartbeat as her lust grew, gaze fixed on the cotton panties blocking her from what she wanted. She looked under the bed, quickly grabbing the straps Payton used to work out with, plus the roll of duct tape on her nightstand that she used to fix them with.

“Forgive me for this.” She murmured as she gently brought one of Payton’s wrists to one of the bed posts behind her, she bound it there with one of the straps before taping her fingers together, carefully doing the same with her other arm. She gently wrapped another cord around Payton’s ankle, securing it with a piece of tape, before tightly binding the other end of the cord against one of the bed posts, repeating the process with her other leg. She wrapped both ends in tape before checking on her daughter again, eyes darkening when she realised the girl was awake but thankfully too disoriented at the moment. She straddled her daughter’s hips, guilt stirring when Payton immediately began thrashing against her binds, eyes wide in fear.

“Mom wha-“ She pressed a finger against her daughter’s lips, shushing her gently as she began to roll her hips against Payton. The girl’s limbs shook with fear, Katharine felt the desire grow at her vulnerable state. She reached beneath her child, unclipping her bra and pulling it from her body, thankful that Payton hated the ones with shoulder straps, she knew what she was going to do with it but decided that could wait, her child deserved a show. She pulled a small pair of scissors from her pocket and cut Payton’s panties from her body before trailing a finger from her belly button to her opening. She let out a whimper of anticipation at the way Payton shivered against her, she had never wanted her child to fear her, but the things it made her feel.

“Mom, please.” She could hear the tears building in Payton’s voice but paid them no mind, she would deal with them once her needs had been satisfied, and who knew? Maybe she could teach her child to enjoy this. She caressed Payton’s jaw, marvelling at the softness of her skin before she gently pulled it open, stuffing the younger woman’s panties in her mouth before placing a strip of tape over it, let her daughter taste herself. She listened to the muffled sounds her girl let out for a few moments before standing up, the raw fear she could see on her daughter’s face only fuelling her desire as she undressed, once again straddling the girl, clad in only her underwear. She lay down against her child, eagerly stroking her sides as she pressed a kiss against the tape covering her lips. She leaned back and pulled off her bra before massaging her breaths, gasping when she felt just how hard her nipples were.

“This is what you do to me.” She rasped as she licked a line up her daughter’s torso, grinning in pleasure when she felt the girl stiffen, she very much enjoyed the power she had over her. She slipped off her panties and allowed her centre to rub freely against her daughter’s, the heat becoming more unbearable when Payton struggled against her binds. She decided to pleasure herself first, let her naughty girl see exactly what she had driven her too. She groaned as she touched herself, whining in pleasure until she felt herself release, drowning out Payton’s muffled cries as bodily fluids dripped onto her.

“Your turn.” She smiled, watching as Payton desperately tried to free herself. She leaned forward, licking the tears from her daughter’s face before placing a kiss against each eyelid. She picked up her daughter’s bra and fastened it over Payton’s eyes, it was probably for the best that she didn’t see what was about to happen. She started slowly, gently inserting one finger into her daughter, waiting for her to still before going any further. She keeps going until Payton releases, pulling away slowly and gazing softly at her daughter’s shaking form. She pulls the bra from her eyes and gently wipes the tears away with her dry hand, wiping her wet one on Payton’s abdomen.

“Good girl.” She should probably untie her and go downstairs as if nothing had happened, but she needed to ensure Payton wouldn’t tell anyone and she was too tired to do anything now. She lay down beside her daughter, wrapping her arms around her waist before snuggling closer to her, allowing Payton’s muffled whimpers to lull her to sleep.


	9. Damon 2

Aiden was enjoying some people-watching with his brother-husband when Tristan spoke up.

“Our sisters are hot don’t you think?” If he had been drinking something he would’ve spat it out, how had the other man even thought of that? He contemplated how to answer, not quite knowing if this was a test or a genuine question.

“I guess, but she’s married to Charlie.” Tristan just grinned as though he’d completely missed the point.

“I know, that’s why I said sisters.” Aiden chewed his lower lip in thought, it’s not as though he hadn’t entertained the thought, but there was one problem.

“Do you think Charlie’s ready for that? I mean, I know her old man never actually did anything to her but knowing that he’s been doing it to others must’ve had some effect on her.” Tristan nodded sadly, his expression softening in the way it did whenever they talked about Charlie.

“We can at the very least suggest it too them. Best case scenario, the four of us end up in a relationship. Worst case scenario, things are just awkward between us for a while. Anyway, it’s just a thought, not as though we’re going to start going at it like rabbits straight away.” Aiden could concede that point, he admitted that he and his husband were passionate about making love to each other frequently but he knew the girls hadn’t even thought about that kind of thing yet.

“I think they might go for it, even if we don’t do that kind of stuff, it’s still an extra measure against them.” He didn’t need to specify who ‘them’ was, they all more or less agreed to never utter the names of Carlton Keyes and Colt Barron, the two men could rot in hell as far as Aiden was concerned.

“When should we ask them?” Aiden huffed in amusement, Tristan wasn’t known for his patience and would likely run home and ask them now if Aiden wasn’t with him.

“Wait until we all have the day off.” He felt Tristan’s arm wrap around his shoulders as a kiss was pressed against his cheek.

“You’re amazing babe.” He let Tristan pull him to his feet before they walked home, hand in hand as they thought of the best way to approach the topic with the girls.


	10. Morse | Goth 2

Taylor closed the door quietly behind her, carefully avoiding the empty bottles littering the floor as she crept to her room. Things hadn’t always been this way; she remembers running home from school, her mom being home and her dad being away at whichever base they’d assigned him to this time. Now she dragged her feet from work, her mom long gone, and father drinking himself into a blind rage.

“Taylor!” Shit, he knew she was back; she darted through her door, quickly sliding under her bed. He’d find her, and he’d be angry that she’d attempted to hide, but at least she could buy herself a few moments. Sure enough she heard him stomp into the room, the door only just slamming shut before a hand reached under the bed and yanked her out. He slammed her first against the wall before tossing her to the floor; she rolled onto her back only for a booted foot to press against her sternum.

“Did you really think you could avoid me little girl?” He bent over her, his weight pressing his foot further against her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and forced herself not to gag. He pulled his foot away, she didn’t have enough time to breathe before a hand fisted itself in her shirt and lifted her up, bringing her eye-to-eye with him. She would’ve tried to pull away but her feet were no longer touching the floor.

“You know what happens when you disobey me.” She closed her eyes as his other hand reached towards her, she felt it close around her throat before the other hand let go of her shirt. She felt her cap being torn off, her head lolling back at the force of it. Her jacket was pushed roughly from her shoulders; she winced as the zip caught one of the still-healing cuts, a punch landed squarely against her jaw.

“Be quiet.” Her father growled, she clenched her jaw as her shirt was ripped from her body, her bra quickly following. She had to swallow back bile as a hand began fondling her breast, she glanced at the windows lining one of her bedroom walls, praying that someone would walk past and help her; it was hopeless, very few people lived on this side of town and it was too dark to see anything clearly.

“You belong to me, understand?” She nodded fearfully as he unhooked her belt before lowering her to the floor; she shivered as she felt it being bound tightly around her neck. Her father held the other end while he removed her sneakers and socks, she held still as he grabbed her jeans, the material tearing easily as he pulled.

“I don’t like doing this to you kid, but you need to learn your place.” He dragged her to his room, she watched as he undid his fly before forcing his dick into her mouth, she was forced to swallow the liquid as it came flowing down her throat, she tried to drown out his groans but there was nothing else for her to focus on. He eventually pulled away, she listened to him pant as he reached a hand into her panties, stiffening when she felt the material slip down her legs.

“You’re good at that aren’t you? Then again, I guess you had to be good at something. My little slut.” She felt him force his fingers inside her, easily pinning her body between his and the wall. She was disgusted in herself when she felt a liquid drip down her legs, she watched him grin as he pulled away. He grabbed the belt and dragged her behind him, out of his room and out of the house; she shivered as the desert air met her exposed skin. They didn’t stop until they reached the small shed at the front of the yard; her father opened the door and led her inside, down the steps leading to a small basement. The belt was removed from her neck and replaced by a collar chained to a rusted bed frame.

“You will stay down here until you learn to show me respect.” He stated as he fixed heavy manacles over her wrists and ankles, effectively immobilising her before leaving. She heard the lock click in the door above her and curled up as much as she could, the metal frame digging into her back as she drifted off to sleep.


	11. Moore | Law 1

She stared her growing bump in shame, this was the third time he’d had his way with her, the third time she’d been too weak to stop him. The first time it was at a party one of her friends had dragged her to; she’d been drunk when he’d approached her, a solid wall of muscle with a charismatic smile. He’d seemed friendly at first, offered to take her to his sister’s room to get a change of clothes after spilling his drink over her. She hadn’t noticed anything was wrong until she fell on his bed, his weight pushing her down, his mouth clamped over hers to keep her quiet. She’d woke up a sobbing mess, naked, covered in vomit and other bodily fluids. Her friends had abandoned her when her stomach swelled, she didn’t know what happened to the girl.

“No.” She rasped. The second time he’d cornered her in an alleyway, forced himself inside of her. She’d been paralysed, too afraid to yell for help. She’d lost her family, forced to deliver the girl alone, yet again not knowing what became of her. The third time was when she found out who he was, a highly skilled police officer with a spotless record and all-round nice guy, he’d found her house, forced his way in. She remembers the voice telling her no one would believe her, rough hands pressing her against the wall, the bruises that remained for days afterwards. He wanted an heir, a child who would continue his bloodline; he’d told her he’d killed the girls. He promised to return each time she gave birth, to keep breeding with her until her body couldn’t take anymore, until it became too painful for her to even move.

“What did I do?” She sobbed as she lowered herself to the floor, she had to have done something to deserve this, she could hear her phone beep as notifications filled the screen, she didn’t need to look to know it was him. She forced herself to stand, to walk over to the couch where she slept now. She couldn’t even look at her bed without feeling sick, she curled up and cried herself to sleep.


	12. Keyes 3

He stared longingly at the man in front of him, 14939 was the youngest of his clones, and the only one who believed Carlton genuinely loved him. Carlton allowed him to think that, it made controlling the slave so much easier. He cradled the young man in his lap, the slave pleasantly naked while he lounged in his boxers, he could feel his dick harden in anticipation of what he was about to do.

“You’re a good boy aren’t you Ross?” He growled the name in annoyance; he despised calling them by the names they gave themselves. The slave clearly thought the growl meant something completely different.

“Thank you Master.” Oh the things that word did to him, he smiled lustfully as he pulled the man into a searing kiss, pulling away when he felt 14939 deserved some air. He stood up slowly, keeping the other man firmly in his arms as he walked up the stairs. He’d been doing some reading a few days ago and came across some things that intrigued him, something he was desperate to try out. He deposited the young man on his bed before pulling a box from his wardrobe.

“How do you feel about being my little baby?” He’d read about age-play and pet-play, he knew 14949 would be the easiest to condition. He watched the man think about it, he’d be going through with one of the ideas regardless of what the slave decided, but it was important that the clone thought he was in control. Eventually, the younger man nodded, Carlton felt his dick throb in excitement. He lifted out one of the bags, sitting on his bed before pushing 14939 onto his back, the younger man giggled in response.

“I want you to stay completely still, okay?” He waited for the slave to nod before continuing. He picked up a reusable diaper one of his scientist contacts had sent him and slowly put it on his slave, fastening it as tightly as he could, enjoying the way the slave squirmed.

“Master-“ He pressed his finger to the slave’s lips, he knew the man was going to complain about how tight it was, he needed to stop that complaint before it could be uttered.

“It’s because you haven’t got used to it yet. It’ll become comfier the longer you wear it, okay baby?” He saw the man’s eyes darken as he nodded; sometimes it was nice having a slave who was just as eager as he was. Next he picked up a small piece of fabric and a roll of duct tape; he gently closed the slave’s fist before taping the fabric around it. He could tell 14939 was having second thoughts and was quick to reassure him.

“Babies need people to do everything for them; this just makes it more realistic.” He placed a gentle kiss against the slave’s temple before binding his other hand, the man seemed more comfortable about it this time. He pulled a pastel-pink onesie out of the box, being careful not to let the younger man see what it said on the back. The material was heavy, designed to make it harder for the slave to move on his own. He worked it up the man’s body, slowly zipping it up before pulling the man into his lap.

“Is that comfortable?” 14939 nodded, nuzzling against Carlton’s chest. Carlton smiled as he pulled a harness from the box. Traditionally, baby harnesses only went over the shoulders, but this one was custom made. He fixed the main portion around 14939’s torso before fastening the cuffs around his wrists, buckling the two together in front of him. He felt his lust grow when he saw a fearful glint begin to form in the slave’s eyes.

“Easy, would I ever hurt you?” He watched the man relax and waited a few moments before strapping the harness to his legs, buckling the ankle cuffs together. He couldn’t believe how adorable the man looked like this, completely vulnerable, completely reliant on his master.

“Good boy.” He cooed as he pulled a collar from the box, fastening it around 14939’s neck before bringing his bound wrists up to the ring, binding them there with a small length of string. He stood up, keeping the man in his arms as he walked to the underground cells. He headed to the second one on the right, sitting down in the armchair he’d recently installed in the corner. This cell was different to the others, at least, now it was: the glass door had been covered by a curtain, the concrete walls painted pink with a pastel blue carpet, the cheap bed that had once been wedged between the front and back walls had been replaced by a wooden crib that anyone could see was too small for its intended occupant. He watched 14939 as he took in the changes; he hadn’t actually been in his cell for a few weeks while Carlton had this set up.

“Do you like it?” He kept his tone hopeful, not because he genuinely hoped 14939 would say yes, but because the young man had been conditioned to immediately agree with him when he used that tone.

“Yes, thank you Master.” Carlton smiled as he gently placed the younger man in the crib, watching him squirm to find a comfortable position.

“I think ‘Daddy’ would be more suitable from now on.” He stated as he kneeled down, the younger man nodding in agreement.

“Actually, babies don’t really speak much.” He smiled he pushed a pacifier into the slave’s mouth, placing a single strip of tape over it. He felt his dick throb again; he’d have to grab one of the others sooner than he thought. He stood up and headed out the room, switching off the light to allow the young man to sleep.


	13. Barron 3

45, he had 45 children, 21 boys, 24 girls. His father would be impressed, not that he’d had children, but that he’d had so many. It seemed the serum had been a success, soon he would have his own army, his offspring would grow at a much faster rate than he had, they would only stop aging once they’d reached their primes. Breeding was about so much more than seeing his bitches carrying reminders of what they’d done, of how they betrayed and devastated their husbands. He wanted an army, one to hunt out the women he hadn’t claimed. He wanted every bitch under his spell, he wanted every woman in the city, no, the country to crave him; wanted all of them to walk around bulging and vulnerable. The boys would bring the women to him, ensuring that no other man would have the pleasure of touching them without his permission. The girls, well, he supposed he could turn them into assassins, or better yet, allow them to become the thralls of their brothers. Yes, an army of young men, kept loyal to him by being permitted to own their own slaves. He would have to sterilise them of course, he couldn’t allow them to attempt a takeover.

“Wonderful.” He grinned to himself as he toured his deceased lover’s house, it would need renovations, after all other than private bedrooms it only needed a kitchen and toilet facilities; his bitches wouldn’t be leaving their new rooms after all. Of course, once he properly began his mission to take over the country he wouldn’t need the manor, the women would be confined to their homes while their husbands were either relocated or killed; any children not belonging to him would be easily relocated. His phone vibrated in his pocket, he grinned as he read the caller ID.

“Ah, Elisha, good to hear from you.” Elisha was his first son and one of the ones who had already been turned into one of his soldiers, from what Colt knew, he had already begun the process of brainwashing his sister.

“Yes that’s the one; bring the 1st squadron with you.” His children were bred in waves; each one contained a different number of soldiers and slaves. 1st squadron contained seven soldiers and seven slaves. The soldiers would be renovating the manor while the slaves would ‘entertain’ his associates, sure they’d be punished by their brothers when they returned home but it was a necessary sacrifice…for them. He decided to leave things in the hands of his offspring, heading to the front of the estate where one of his on-call bitches waited. He had 14 main bitches that he bred with; it was their children who formed his squadrons. The rest of his bitches were merely on-call when he needed to wait until after a public appearance to breed and couldn’t afford to wait for one of the 14. Their children he didn’t pay as much attention to, merely ensuring they were undergoing their conditioning process without any issues, and of course ensuring they were devoted to his cause.

“Ready babe?” The bitch asked as soon as he was close enough, he nodded and followed her back to his house, ensuring they were far enough apart that no one would notice they were together.


	14. Canfield 3

Katharine gazed at the young woman in front of her, Payton had been avoiding her for a few weeks now but she was pleased that the others hadn’t discovered what she’d done. The girl in question was cowering from her, back pressed against the wall as though waiting for it to swallow her. Katharine approached slowly, she had hoped that one night of indulgence would curb her desire; instead it only made her crave more. She lowered herself to the ground, straddling her daughter’s lap, pinning her arms beneath her knees. Payton immediately began struggling against her.

“Remember our secret?” She leaned fully against her daughter, trapping her in a searing kiss. She pulled away and admired her, if only she could involve her husband in this. Payton would look so beautiful with Vincenzo inside her, those delightful muscles trapped in his arms, her face buried in Katharine’s breasts.

“Come with me.” She stood up and led the young woman to her room, removing the clothes from the wardrobe and stacking them in two neat piles on the table. She picked up the four scarves she no longer wore and turned to face her daughter. She knew it might be too soon, but she wanted her husband to be involved in this, and who knew, maybe she could get the rest of her children to enjoy it to. She was proud of Payton, what better way to show it than have her become the family’s pet, to have all of them make love to her frequently.

“On your knees.” She watched Payton hesitantly lower to the floor, she was clad in only her underwear, Katharine had been fortunate enough to find her getting dressed after a bath. She approached her slowly, once again cutting her panties off her. Who knew? Maybe they could get her a diaper; after all, she seemed to be losing her panties rather quickly. She moved behind her and bound her ankles together with one of the scarves before dragging her over to the wardrobe. She hoisted her up and bound her wrists to the bar at the top, spreading her arms as wide as she could, her feet barely touching the floor.

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy your new role.” She smiled as she gently stroked Payton’s opening, watching the girl squirm for a few moments before returning to binding her. She forced her jaw open before binding the final scarf around her face, watching her eyes fill with fear.

“Good girl.” She picked up the tattoo gun she’d learned to use in college and listened to Payton’s muffled whimpers as she carefully tattooed the message on her chest, she would’ve used a pen, but she wanted this to be permanent. She took a photo of the bound girl and turned her phone so that Payton could see what had been done to her.

“You look so beautiful like this.” Katharine praised as she eyed the message ‘property of the Canfields.’ She wasn’t lying, all those muscles on display sent wonderful sensations down her spine, maybe they should keep her naked; it would save time when the desire took hold, and they’d be able to show off just how perfect she was.

“Hey, it’s okay, don’t cry.” She brushed the tears from beneath Payton’s eyes. She would teach Payton to love her new life, but first she needed to convince her husband. She fastened the bra over Payton’s eyes and closed the doors, plunging her into darkness. She would wait for her husband to find his gift before planning anything.


	15. Damon 3

Aiden and Tristan were nervous as they sat in front of the girls, it was a Sunday the only day they all had off. Lauren was sitting on the blue sofa, Charlie lying down with her head resting on her lap.

“So, what did you want to talk to us about?” Lauren asked as she ran her fingers through Charlie’s hair, Aiden glanced as his husband, the other man motioning for him to take the lead. He decided he should probably get straight to the point; it would be easier to convince them if they knew exactly what was being asked.

“Would either of you be interested in being in a relationship with us, romantically?” Aiden watched as both girls froze, likely trying to figure out if they were joking or not. Surprisingly enough, it was Charlie who spoke up.

“What brought this on?” Aiden was about to answer but Tristan beat him to it.

“As you know, we’re married, and we’re also brothers. I- We had both thought that we were only attracted to each other, but we recently found that we were attracted romantically to both of you as well.” Aiden grabbed his husband’s hand while they watched the girls think it over.

“How would the relationship work?” Aiden breathed an inaudible sigh of relief, sure they hadn’t actually agreed yet but they were curious, at the very least.

“Publicly, it would be the usual deal. Me and Tristan, then you and Charlie. In private, well that’s up for you to decide. If you want to take things slow, we’ll take things slow, if you want to go at it like rabbits, we’ll go at it like rabbits.” A few minutes passed before the girls agreed to it, Aiden and Tristan both relaxed when they came over to snuggle with them. They would need to sort out the details and boundaries, but for now they merely enjoyed being able to hold each other.


	16. Morse | Goth 3

Taylor gazed at her reflection in despair, a bump had started to form over her stomach, she felt her hands shake as her father’s footsteps thudded outside the door. She wouldn’t be able to hide this from him and there was no way for her to know how he’d react.

“Hurry up Brat!” He yelled from the other side of the door, she gulped as she went to open it. He hadn’t given her a change of clothes when he’d released her, instead leaving her to walk around the house naked while he spent a few months with an old college. Sure enough, his expression morphed into something unrecognisable when he caught sight of her situation.

“Well, look at who’s been a naughty girl.” She held her breath as his hands roamed her form, staying near her breasts and rear longer than necessary.

“I think someone needs to be taught a lesson.” He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the couch in the family room, quickly bending her over his knee before he began to spank her. Each smack caused her to whimper in pain, her father had been a soldier, a really muscular soldier. She lost track of how many times he struck her, all that she knew was that it had been about midday when he found out, and now the sun was beginning to dip over the horizon.

“I think that will do for now.” He stated as he stood up, forcing her to her feet. Her rear pulsed in pain as he led her to the kitchen. He hoisted her up and sat her against the kitchen counter; she winced as her abused rear touched the cold surface.

“I suppose, as you are now expecting, it’s my job to educate you.” She gulped as he approached her, positioning himself directly in front of her. Her eyes went wide when he placed a crate of empty bottles beside her and pulled a needle from behind his back.

“You’ve heard about Carlton Keyes I assume.” She nodded in fear, everyone knew the rumours, she guessed she was about to find out the truth.

“Before he became an urban legend, he was a close friend of mine. The day before I came home he gave me this, told me what I should do if you ever became…in service.” She held still as he plunged the needle into her arm, a cold liquid surging up her veins.

“You might experience some mild discomfort.” She cried out as a searing pain exploded in her chest and watched in horror as her breasts began to swell; she whimpered as they kept expanding, stopping only once she could no longer see her knees.

“What did you do to me?” She whimpered as she watched him pick up one of the bottles before pressing it against one of her breaths. She hissed at how sensitive her breasts were now, shame filling her as milk began to fill the bottle.

“I told you, you belong to me. I’m free to do whatever I like to you.” She watched him pull the now full bottle away before placing another one against her other breast. She watched a sadistic grin form on his face.

“You can forget about going to work tomorrow, and school for that matter. You have a much better job now little whore. I’m going to milk you until there’s nothing left, then, we’ll see about one of those little clubs that opened recently, I’m sure you’ll do well.” She cried as she watched him fill the bottles one by one, dismayed when she realised her breasts weren’t getting any smaller.

“You can forget about being skinny again kid. That injection’s already killed the baby, but I’m afraid your stomach will keep swelling until you’re supposed to give birth, that way you’ll keep making the good stuff.” She sobbed as the last of the bottles were filled, watching as he taped a plastic dome over both of her nipples.

“You won’t be squirting anything unless I give those a pinch, you’ll be sensitive for the rest of your life though.” She felt him pull her off the counter, sobs coming harder when the extra weight almost tipped her forward.

“Face it kid, you’re little more than a human cow now, and dear lord am I thirsty.” He growled in her ear, she felt him grab her breast and whimpered at the pain. He pulled her against him, hoisting her up as he headed to the family room. She felt him seat her in the arm chair, wincing as pain shot up her rear.

“Now, I know if I were to just leave you like that you’ll run.” She gulped as he cuffed her wrists to the arms of the chair. She watched him head out to go to work and cried herself to sleep.


	17. Moore | Law 2

Donovan groaned as he touched himself, he would much rather be pounding his mate until she could no longer walk, but he had to wait. Jana was pregnant yet again because of him, and so she would always be until she produced an heir that he deemed suitable; the girls had been useless and he had little hope for her current burden. He doesn’t know why he chose her as his mate, she didn’t possess the same animalistic desire as he did, but then again no one else did. Mating, at least to the extent he did it, was merely a work of fiction – though it was a concept he’d embraced, the idea of having that much power over someone was attractive.

“Mine.” He growled as he imagined Jana willingly submitting to him, as he imagined her serving him, then his heir when the time came. He wanted to make her his, wanted her to crave him, to love him, to submit to him.

“They call me the Disciple for a reason.” He grinned as he cleaned himself off. Sure, Donovan Law was a respected police officer, but the Disciple was a feared crime lord. The only one who could get in his way was his sister, but he hadn’t heard anything from or about Maddison since their last argument.

“If only she knew what I was up to.” He knew that she would try to stop him, his sister may be a criminal as well but she always drew the line at human trafficking and rape. A shame really, she would have been even greater if she would just grow up, if she would succumb to the desire she denied having. Oh well, it wasn’t like there was anything she could do; his contact list was much larger than hers, and he could always arrest her if she tried getting in his way, pledges be damned. It’s not like anyone would believe her after all.


	18. Keyes 4

Carlton had just finished changing 14939’s diaper when an idea came to him; he re-fastened the slave’s binds before mentioning it.

“How would you feel about having a pet?” He watched the younger man bounce in excitement.

“Please Daddy, please.” He smiled at how quickly the young man had become conditioned, he could tell the Slave didn’t realise that his voice started to sound more and more like a child’s as time progressed.

“I’ll see what I can do baby.” He promised as he put the pacifier in the slave’s mouth, the younger man eagerly sucking it while he taped it to his mouth. He glanced at the walls of the slave’s room, they were now covered in photos of 14939 dressed as a baby, Carlton couldn’t help but wonder how much longer it would take for his mental-state to deteriorate to that of a child. He tucked the man up in his crib before heading to his office where he quickly opened up images of the other five, now, which one to break next. He eventually decided 79782 would make the ideal candidate and quickly summoned the man to his office.

“You wanted to see me Sir.” Carlton merely studied him, wanting to have one last look at the man before he broke what remained of his humanity. He was attractive, hazel brown hair peppered with grey and a small moustache above his lip.

“Follow me boy.” He led the man to his bathroom, ordering him to sit on the toilet seat.

“It’s recently come to my attention that you haven’t been serviced as much as the others.” He watched the other man gulp, grinning at the obvious fear.

“I’ll be right back, don’t move.” He retrieved the box from his room and watched as 79782 eyed the needle on top of it.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, we’ll be using that later.” He lifted the man up and pinned him against the wall, he may as well make use of the slave while he was still somewhat stable. He grinded against him, stopping once he felt himself harden, that would be a nice treat for later. He shoved the man to the floor and tore off his clothes, not bothering to be careful, it’s not like the slave would be needing them anymore.

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy your new life.” He stated as he pulled out a fur suit, there was a hole at the front near the crotch area and a zip in the rear; he rolled the slave onto his back before pulling the suit up his legs. He fastened the buttons on the front and reached into the hole, ensuring that 79782’s dick was sticking out of it. Next he pulled out a pair of fur-gloves, they were padded inside to ensure that the slave wouldn’t be able to use his hands; he buttoned them to the rest of the suit.

“Good boy.” He cooed as he pulled a dog muzzle from the box, he stuck a ball-gag in 79782’s mouth before fastening the muzzle over it. The slave instantly began whimpering in discomfort, Carlton listened to him for a few moments before attaching a pair of clip-on ears to the slave’s head and strapping a collar around his neck; it was bright pink in color, the slave’s chosen name engraved on the front ‘Scott’.

“Almost done.” He soothed before opening the zip on the back of the suit, exposing the man’s rear. He quickly shoved his hardened dick into the hole, picking up the needle while the slave writhed beneath him. Without warning, he rammed the needle into the slave’s neck, watching as he instantly became immobilised. The serum rendered his legs almost-completely useless. He released after a few moments and quickly zipped the hole back up before attaching a leash to the collar and leading the man out to the yard. He’d installed a play pen there a few weeks ago, it was big enough for a puppy, but a human would find it cramped. He walked Scott over to the kennel, binding the other end of the leash to the pole in front of it. Carlton locked the pen and headed back to his quarters, he’d think of a purpose for the slave’s old cell soon enough.


	19. Barron 4

Colt sighed as the liquid flowed through his veins, his father had been impressed when he’d revealed his full plans, the brothel had been set up far quicker than he initially anticipated. The only thing that needed to be finished was the tunnel between it and his basement. His 14 bitches were growing increasingly addicted to him, so much so that he planned to have them relocated to his mansion permanently. The basement had been kitted out with 14 private, sound-proofed rooms; he’d been forced to release himself a few times down there to create an addictive fog.

“That’s the stuff.” He was completely naked, wanting to watch the new serum take effect. He watched as his muscles expanded, a pleasant ache spreading through him as he grew taller, he’d need a new wardrobe but that was a small price to pay. He felt a sort of bliss settle over him, and smiled, the serum was also designed to ensure he kept a cool head, and to boost his energy levels. But the most impressive change was how his dick became larger; he had worried that it would be too much for the bitches to handle but his father had assured him that wouldn’t be the case. The serum also made his seamen twice as addictive, a fact that pleased him greatly. He heard a knock at the door and quickly disposed of the needle. He opened it and watched as number 5 eyed him up appreciatively, her eyes lingering on his larger cock.

“Wow, aren’t you just the peak of human perfection.” She walked over to him, immediately running her hands over his improved form. Her head no longer reached his shoulder and he must now be twice as broad as her, she looked so fragile now.

“Come my darling, let’s get you back to you room.” He gently eased the silk underwear from her body, inserting his dick into her rear, arms wrapping around her when she gasped.

“Oh babe, that’s heavenly.” He grinned as he tightened his grip, forcing his dick further inside her. Her feet were no longer touching the floor; he moved one hand beneath her, pushing his fingers into her opening while the other hand fondled her breasts. She moaned in overstimulation as he walked her down to the basement, her feet not touching the floor once as he continued his ministrations. He separated from her as he lay her down and forced back a chuckle at the way she immediately reached out to him, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw her stomach was already beginning to bulge. He’d better tell his father the good news.


	20. Canfield 4

Katharine buzzed with excitement as she walked to her room, her husband had agreed to her idea a few days ago; the two of them had planned to take Payton together. She rushed into her room and saw her husband already stripping off, his expression brightening when he caught sight of her. He helped her undress before they hauled their naked daughter out of the wardrobe, tears streaming down her face when she realised her father wasn’t going to be helping her.

“It’s okay baby, this is a good thing.” Katharine cooed as she carried her daughter to the bed, cradling her on her lap as she pressed the girl’s mouth to her breast.

“Drink for me baby, drink.” She felt the suction against her breast and moaned in pleasure, her husband walked over, kneeling before them as he pushed his fingers into Payton’s opening while Katharine placed a searing kiss against his lips. They eventually moved onto their sides, Vincenzo thrusting in and out of his daughter’s rear while Katharine fondled the girl’s breasts. They eventually stopped, Vincenzo wrapping his arms around his daughter, pinning her arms to her side while Katharine tangled their legs together.

“Didn’t that feel good baby?” She glanced into her daughter’s eyes and internally cheered, she’d been broken, and it was up to Mommy to fix her.


	21. Damon 4

Lauren was flicking through a magazine when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind, she turned in her seat to nuzzle against Tristan’s chest, the man placing a kiss against her head in response.

“How’s the boyfriend?” It had long since been a joke between them to ask about their significant others as though the four of them didn’t share a house, she listened to him chuckle as he responded.

“Needs to start going to the gym again.” She laughed at that. Aiden had been just as muscular as their brother at some point, although he’d started to put on weight after they married. They only noticed it because they shared a living space with him, though he would need to consider a new exercise program if he didn’t want anyone else to notice it.

“How’s the girlfriend?” He asked as he took a seat beside her, draping an arm around her shoulders.

“Much better than before.” Charlie had come a long way from the scrawny young woman who lived in fear of her father. She’d gained some muscle despite spending most of her day writing out computer programs, and she no longer kept looking over her shoulder whenever she went outside.

“I really want to take you right now.” She had no doubts about that; Tristan was the one who most frequently initiated touches, Aiden was a close second. Lauren herself could probably give both boys a run for their money but it took her a while to get going. Charlie wasn’t as confident initiating anything, whether it was due to the fear of becoming her father or fear that they would reject her, the other three had yet to figure out.

“I know, but we agreed the first time would involve all four of us.” That way it would make further engagements less awkward, they’d be used to sharing each other. Tristan hummed in acknowledgement, it was one thing Lauren liked about him, he was eager but was also willing to reign in his urges until the others were ready. They’d definitely bagged a good one there.


	22. Morse | Goth 4

She whimpered as she pulled at her binds, her father had dragged her back down to the basement and was currently milking her. She hissed as he trailed a finger over one of her swollen breasts, an overwhelming sensation flooding her, she couldn’t bear it.

“One more crate little bitch, then I have another present for you.” She watched him move the crate over, slotting a bottle over each of her breasts. She began hyperventilating as she tried to guess what he was going to do to her this time, almost wishing he’d continue his current ministrations.

“All done.” He stated before unbinding her, hoisting her into his arms as he walked back to the house. Shame filled he as he did this, she’d likely be unable to walk unaided again. He perched her on his bed and she watched as he retrieved a fresh needle, she scrambled back and found herself unable to stand up after falling off the bed. He tutted as he approached her, stabbing the needle into her arm before she could try to run again.

“You weren’t the intended recipient, but I was asked to test this.” It felt like her body was on fire, she writhed on the floor while he watched, she felt something snap in her mind.

“There’s a good girl.” She whined in shame when she felt heat gather in her centre as his hands roamed her form, what was wrong with her?

“That serum contained a mixture of animal DNA, now you’ll enter a sort of mating season once in a while. Usually, these only occur once a year. But in your case, well, I imagine you soon won’t remember a time where my cock wasn’t inside you.” She cried as he lifted her into his arms. He carried her to the bathroom and she gazed despairingly at what had become of her, swollen breasts, bulging stomach, her father caught her gaze in the mirror.

“You may experience some slight side-effect, although I guarantee you’ll eventually find this as enjoyable as I do.” She whimpered as he carried her back to his room, she watched him approach her with a harness.

“This is for your own good.” She felt something being forced inside her, her cheeks flushing at the moan she emitted. Her father merely laughed as he buckled the harness tightly above her waist.

“You like that, don’t you.” He cooed as he pushed it further in, another moan escaping her. He pulled the straps over her shoulders, fastening them tightly around her breasts, she whimpered as another sensation spread through her. He watched him press a button and felt whatever he’d forced inside of her begin to vibrate, she whimpered in shame when bursts of pleasure shot through her. That was how he left her, moaning while the vibrations rendered her unable to move.


	23. Moore | Law 3

Donovan toured the new brothel he’d been given, he’d been careful to disguise himself before heading over; it would be most unfortunate if people learned their most trusted police officer was also their most feared crime lord. Barron was a dear friend of his after he’d sheltered the man back when he was still learning to accept who he was, he’d admit, maybe he was partially responsible for the man being who he was now.

“Ah, Micheal, there you are.” Micheal was the leader of Barron’s 2nd squadron, and one of the most reasonable of his sons.

“Mr Law.” The other man greeted, the boy was as pale as his mother but that was where the similarities ended. Donovan followed the young man to the basement, his eyes darkening with desire when he saw the 11 girls kneeling on the floor, their hands bound behind their backs while 4 soldiers guarded them.

“I am aware you are rather…exclusive, when it comes to who you mate with. The girls are sterile; you may do whatever you wish to them.” He eyed the young women hungrily; it was true that his heir was to be carried by one woman, but if he didn’t have to worry about it coming from another…

“State your price.” He walked over to them, inspecting them as they tried to move away, only for the soldiers to push them forward.

“As you know, each squadron is only intended to have 14 members, but sometimes twins come along. You may take two of them with you, Father only requests that any offspring you deem…unsuitable to be sent to him.” It was an honest offer, Donovan would be a fool to pass it up, he pointed to the two girls on the end, admiring the raw terror as their chains were clenched in his fist.

“All I ask is why our dear friend doesn’t put them to use?” He watched Michael grin, the young man reminded him so much of his father.

“Father will also be making use of the…workers. He refuses to relieve himself using his offspring, instead allowing us to do with them as we wish. However, as I previously said, there can only be 14 per squadron.” Donovan hummed in acknowledgement, he accepted the bad being pushed into his hand, intrigued by its contents.

“A gift from Grandfather.” He nodded, hastily signing the paperwork before heading home, bringing his new thralls with him. He would earn all the money from the brothel, the only thing Barron had requested was that he be able to make use of the women whenever he wished. Donovan had agreed, and now, as he glanced at the women quaking in the back of his car, he couldn’t help but think he’d made the right choice.


	24. Keyes 5

Carlton gazed out the windows overlooking the yard, watching the five slaves with rapt attention. Ross was still in his cell, the baby needed his rest after all, Scott was trying to free himself from the play pen, his legs still dragging behind him. Two of them had been given new purpose, and now only four remained; 75675 would be the last of them to break, Carlton was being careful to ensure that. 64106 was still too rebellious for Carlton to plan something for him yet, ‘Jamie’ as he called himself, would need to be isolated before he was properly conditioned. That left 63806 and 61547, both men were rather attractive and young-looking; the only question was which one did he condition first? His gaze caught on a billboard across the street from his facility, an idea forming in his mind.

“63806, report to the viewing platform.” The young man arrived moments later; Carlton didn’t turn to face him, instead keeping his eyes on the lingerie ad.

“What do you think of that advert?” There was no answer for a few moments, not that he expected there to be.”

“It’s nice Master.” Carlton grinned, the trap had been sprung. He thumbed the taser in his pocket as he spoke.

“Oh, you’d be okay with wearing them then.” He turned to face the slave, smiling as he saw realisation dawning in his eyes.

“I didn’t mean it like that, please Master.” Carlton pulled the taser from his pocket as he approached the younger man.

“I did.” He growled as he rammed it against the slave’s neck, watching as his body spasmed before crumpling to the floor. The taser was custom made, designed to paralyse but not disorient its target. He carried the man down to his cell, the third one on the left, and lay him down on the floor. He quickly retrieved a box of needles he kept hidden down here in case he needed to dose the slaves quickly.

“Try to relax.” He commanded as he pulled a vial from his pocket, he watched as the magenta liquid filled the syringe before plunging it into the slave’s arm. He could hear a harsh snapping sound and watched as the slave’s hips broadened, brushing the pain-filled tears from the man’s eyes.

“Just two more.” He promised as he pulled out another vial. This was a concoction that he’d gave Morse to test, it had been significantly weakened since then. He watched the man’s breasts swell, they were nowhere near as large as Morse’s brat’s but they were as large as they could be without looking completely unnatural. 63806 seemed to be regaining control of his limbs, Carlton was quick to pull the man into his lap.

“Easy, just one more.” He would have liked to do this process naturally but he needed to be sure it would work. He injected the final serum into his slave before stripping him of his clothes, he quickly replaced them with the lacy underwear his son had given him, eyes darkening when he saw how the material barely managed to cover everything it was meant to.

“You look so beautiful.” He praised, gently placing the man on his bed before strapping him down. He spread the man’s legs as far apart as he could, cuffing them to the bed posts before handcuffing his wrists. He tied a length of rope to the hook in the ceiling before binding it around the cuffs.

“I’ll leave you to your rest.” He pinned a clipboard above the man’s bed before leaving.


End file.
